Dark and Stormy Night
Dark and Stormy Night is the twentieth episode of the first season of Chrome's Show of Chromeyness, being the twentieth overall. The episode premeired on July 3, 2016 with a rating of TV-PG. Plot Chrome, Bagel, Doug and John are inside of Chrome's house playing a game, when suddenly the TV goes black. Chrome tries to find the cause of the damage, but nothing is wrong behind the TV. Suddenly, hail pounds outside, banging against the walls of the house. Chrome groans, and states that the power is out due to a hailstorm. John does not seem to care in any way, and tries to leave. However, it seems like the door is glued shut. All attempts to escape the house fail. Doug puts on his Metal Fists and warns the others to stay back. He punches the door, but absolutely nothing happens. Doug keeps punching the door, but it is still glued shut. Chrome equips a teleportation device and attempts to teleport his way out with the gang, but still, nothing happens. Doug continues to punch the door. Bagel sits in the corner and waits for the hailstorm to pass as Chrome suggests a board game. Chrome decides then is the perfect time to reveal a board game he made called "The Time Waster", which has no goals and is only meant to waste time. Doug agrees to play, but Bagel continues sitting in the corner and John continues searching for a way out. After explaining the rules, Chrome plays the board game with Doug, who is cheating. Chrome gives Doug a glare and tells him to stop cheating. Doug agrees to play the game normally, but if Chrome loses he must give Doug 500 dollars. Chrome agrees, but he will only do what Doug proposed if he has a prize as well. Chrome proposes that if Doug loses, he gives him 500 dollars instead. The two both agree. John goes upstairs and tries to break the window in an attempt to escape from the home, but it is no use. He tries drilling the wall open. but he cannot. John spots Chrome's sword laying next to his bed, and picks it up, hoping it will do something. As soon as it touches the window, a shockwave occurs. The sword falls out of John's hand as he is blasted a few feet away. Chrome notices the noise and stops the game, going upstairs. Chrome asks John to explain what happened, but he refuses to elaborate. A piece of hail bangs against the window, startling Chrome. Picking up his sword, Chrome decides to hit the window. John watches from a distance. Chrome hits the window, and a shockwave occurs. Chrome is blasted back. Chrome puts the sword down and sighs, realizing he can't escape the home. Chrome goes downstairs to see Doug extending his hand. Chrome high-fives him, but Doug asks for 500 dollars, pointing to the game. Chrome says that the game was on pause and he cheated again, but Doug said that "he's too cool to pause". Chrome walks away and brings out a piano, saying that maybe he could play some music. Chrome is horrible at playing the piano. Chrome gets some sheet music and tries to play with that instead, but it is still horrible. Chrome gets frusated and wheels the piano offscreen. Thinking of something else to do to bide the time, Doug decides to fight Chrome for 500 dollars. Chrome agrees, goes offscreen and comes back with his sword. Doug readies his Metal Fists. Chrome gets an idea and goes downstairs to grab to holographic battlefield that contains the damage and doesn't wreck the house. Chrome and Doug begin fighting, with Chrome looking uninterested, just waiting for the hailstorm to stop. Bagel watches in the corner. Chrome loses to Doug as he gets caught off-guard. Chrome gets back up and starts another round. Chrome ends up winning this time. More rounds go on as both try to entertain themselves. The power comes back on as the hailstorm slightly settles down. The TV turns on with a news bulletin that someone is working on shutting down the power source of the hailstorm -- a weather machine in an underground base. The TV shows footage of a man exploring the base live. Chrome and Doug watch, but continue fighting, which proves to be bothersome. Chrome's sword and Doug's Metal Fists collide head-on, causing a big shockwave that turns the power back off. Chrome grunts as Bagel continues to sulk in the corner. Chrome takes notice and goes over to him, tapping his arm. Chrome asks why Bagel never has any fun and is always depressed. Bagel shrugs and continues sulking. Chrome spends the next hour trying to entertain Bagel with a campfire, a puppet show, a video gaming session and a roasting tournament. Bagel stays in the same pose the entire time, still with a frown on his face. Bagel falls asleep. Doug steals 50 dollars from his pocket. Meanwhile, in the underground base, the man finds the source of the hailstorm, but instead of shutting it down he steals it for himself and sets the switch to "extreme lightning". Suddenly, lightning rains outside. Chrome looks out the window as lightning shocks the house, setting some of it on fire and breaking a hole in the roof. Chrome puts out the fire before it spreads to become bigger and climbs out of the hole with Doug. Lightning is striking all across the city. Chrome avoids the strikes and sees a working TV displaying the live footage. The footage becomes clearer to reveal William from Cooking Competition, laughing as he starts to fiddle with the settings. Doug puts on his BatDoug costume as they follow co-ordinates and travel to the base. The weather changes numerous times during the trek to the base, but the duo make it there just in time. William is about to destroy the city by setting the switch to "volcanic". A fight breaks out and William ends up losing. However, he continues to laugh, even as the weather machine is broken. The doors close behind them as William talks about how he never wanted the attention he craved and that if he became infamous by destroying the city, he could make sure he got coverage all across the globe. He states he had been brought back to life by the special food he prepared. He grabs a remote version of the weather machine and is about to set it to volcanic, but the remote is kicked out of his hands by Bagel, who ended up tagging along to get his 50 dollars back from Doug. William looks to the camera he was recording from live, thinking he may get recognition that way, but it was broken and no coverage of the fight had been broadcasted. He faints, and Chrome, Doug and Bagel drag him outside, where the weather has returned to normal and all damage has been reversed. William is arrested by police. At the end of the episode, Lord Zorgu is shown laying out blueprints for "Operation Purple" on a table. Slamming a drink down onto the ground, he gets up and puts some weapons he has gathered into the laser. Another test fire is done, this time on the inside of a cave. The cave is blown apart, and a nearby cliff is affected as well, making it slide off and crash down. The ship flies away. Trivia *William's skin color is more grey in this episode because he turned to dust in the previous episode.